Beginning again
by angelbear1
Summary: Rachel finds herself falling for Sam after he helps her deal with Finns death. takes place after 5x5 rated m- ma just to be sure, complete for now
1. Chapter 1

Beginning again

A/n; I don't own glee

This is a Sam/ Rachel fic, takes place after episode 'movin on'.

Sam

It had been several months since Finns untimely death, and in those months, Rachel had been living day to day, Kurt had Blaine to help him through the tough times and Santana had dani but in all honesty who did she have. But that all changed when, Blaine and Sam came to New York to visit universities and Blaine had an audition with Nyada.

The week that they stayed with Kurt and Rachel, Sam had comforted her. She had helped him with setting up a photo shot, as he had decided to go into modeling instead of going to school.

It was the last day that Sam and Blaine were there, they ordered pizza and had a sing song, it was when they were singing 'just the way you are' by Billy Joel when; Kurt, Blaine, and Santana noticed that Rachel was giving Sam loving looks, and he would smile back at her.

Later on Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room, to watch Moulin Rouge. Santana went to spend the Night at Danni's place. So that just left Rachel and Sam sitting on the couch, they had decided to watch 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince.' Near the end when Dumbledore falls to his death Rachel had tears rolling down her cheek.

Sam noticed the tears; leaned over then wrapped her in his arms.

"Awe, Rachel, don't cry, this is not about Dumbledore, it's about but Finn, am I right?" Sam just held her as she cried herself to sleep. Sam picked her up and carried her to her room.

The next morning, Blaine had gotten up first and noticed that Sam was not on the couch, but heard him talking to Rachel. Sam came out from her room with her in tow. Kurt was the last one out to the kitchen; Sam and Blaine made them all breakfast, before Kurt and Rachel took them to the airport to get their flight back to Lima.

At the airport, Sam and Blaine had checked in and were now saying their goodbyes, Kurt noticed that Rachel had kissed Sam's cheek and he had kissed hers, the Sam went through to the gates. Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss and hug and told Kurt that they would Skype later when he got home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Kurt were having dinner when Kurt finally spoke.

"So Rach, what's up with you and Sam?" he asked her.

" well, he helped through a tough time last night, I got thinking of Finn when we were watching your harry potter movie, and this morning we discovered that we have feeling for each other but at this point we are going to take things slow."

'That's good to hear, the last thing you need to do is jump in to a relationship, when you are still grieving for Finn.' Kurt smiled sadly.

For he too was still grieving for his brother; but was getting better, and he knew that, Finn would want him to be happy and get on with his life.

After dinner, and the dishes done, Rachel went to her room so she could Skype with Sam and Kurt with Blaine.

Sam and Rachel talked about anything any everything; they were slowly being coming closer, Sam had asked her if she would come to seem them at nationals and his graduation. She had told him that she would not miss it for the world; meanwhile Kurt was having the same talk with Blaine. Blaine was going to pay for Kurt and Rachel's tickets.

Sam and Rachel ended the Skype call; she went the kitchen to get a drink when Santana came in, that's when they heard Kurt.

"Mm… Blaine right there… so… good babe. I love you…" Kurt moaned.

"Sounds like Kurt's, getting cyber lucky. Maybe we should go out for a coffee at the dinner for a bit till he is done, wanky, Klaine sex." Santana winked. Then Rachel grabbed her handbag and they headed out. It was well past midnight when the girls got back to their place. Kurt was in a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N; I know this is a short chapter, let me know what you think, and if I should write more chapters.


	2. talking

I don't own glee

Talking, through the pain.

Rachel was woken up early, by the sun shining through her window. It had been a long night, it had started when Kurt was Skypeing with Blaine which turned in to Kurt moaning Blaine's name as he came when the things that Blaine was saying got Kurt hot and bothered, she guessed that Kurt was right about getting cyber lucky. She had tried to bury her head with her pillow, but to no avail. Then she had a nightmare about Finn, and it took her about two hours to go back to sleep.

Sam had told her last night on Skype that he would call her after school. She got out of bed to find that Kurt had made coffee and had eggs ready. She sat at the table and he passed her a plate, neither one had classes today.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something. It's not anything bad but when you were on Skype with Blaine, well you were umm… kinda loud… and I heard you. So I was wondering if we could go find a white noise machine so the next time you Skype I won't have to hear you." She smiled.

"Sure, Rach we can do that I am sorry that was loud. I got caught up in what Blaine was saying to me. Oh by the way we should be getting our plane tickets in the next few days, we will be leaving to go to lima, a week before they go to L.A for nationals then back for their graduation. At least you get a three week break, from being Fanny."

"Oh, my… gosh Kurt, Blaine's the best. Tell him thank you for me next time he calls you. So now can we go shopping?" she asked Kurt.

They spent the whole day at the nearby mall, Rachel got what she was looking for, and Kurt got a new outfit; black skinny jeans, and a red button down shirt that had black trim around the collar. Then he got Blaine the same but the jeans were red and shirt was black with red trim.

By the time they were done and back at their loft suite, Kurt had made a salad, they sat in a peaceful silence. Rachel's phone rang and she answered it.

Rach: oh hi Sam how was your day?

Sam: Not to bad, Blaine told me that he was going to get you and Kurt plane tickets and you should get them in about two days. So how are you feeling? I miss you, Rach.

Rach: I am doing ok Sam. My day was ok I guess Kurt and I went shopping.

Sam: Rach, by the sound of your voice you are not ok, please tell me what's wrong. I know it's hard for you to open up to anyone, but you need to talk about what's going on with you. It's not good to hold it inside.

Rach: I know Sam, I just really miss, Finn, I had a nightmare last night, it was about Finn; he told me that he never truly loved me and that I used him to gain popularly. (She was now sobbing)

Sam: aww… don't cry hon, I'm here for you, you know that Finn loved you; he even wanted to get married to you after you guys were done with collage. You know he would want you to move on with your life, and to be the best Fanny Brice you can be. Never give up on your dreams.

Rach: you are so right Sam, oh just so you know, Kurt knows about us. He saw us kissing at the airport yesterday.

Sam: Blaine knows too. He asked about the kiss I gave you, when we got to our seats on the plane. I told him the same as you told Kurt. I just want you to know that we will take things slow. If you just need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on then I will be there for you, I am just a call away and I will always pick up my cell.

Rach: aww Sam you're so sweet. Thank you for being there.

"Oh … Blaine… how … you turn me … on with your voice and … your words." Kurt moaned from behind his privacy curtain.

Sam: uh…Rach was that Kurt I heard? If it is oh my, blaine is the man.

Rach: yea, Sam it is Kurt, can we Skype tomorrow? Lucky for me I have to work tonight.

Sam: yea sure we can do that, it's a date. Love ya bye.

Rach: love ya too, babe bye.

She ended the call, and then got ready for work.

Kurt, had just end his call to Blaine, he lay on his bed coming down from his climax that Blaine had caused.

"Hey Kurt, I am headed to work now, see you later." She giggled and left Kurt to his thoughts of Blaine.


	3. Lima,here we come

Warning trigger; talks of Dave k suicide attempt.

Lima, here we come.

It has been one month to the day when both Kurt and Rachel received their tickets for Columbus, and they were now sitting on the plane that would take them to Columbus, Rachel's, dads' and Sam were going to pick her up to take her to her childhood home. Blaine and Burt would be there to get Kurt and take him to Blaine's home. It would take them about 4 hours to get to get there by plane.

Kurt settled in and soon fell asleep; Rachel put a movie in her laptop. A short time later, Kurt had been woken up by light sobs coming from a sad Rachel. Kurt put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shhh… shhh… now Rachel you're ok… I am here; I know its hard coming back." Kurt said softly to her.

"Kurt, I just miss Finn, and I am so conflicted about being with Sam. I sometimes feel that maybe I am cheating on Finn." She sobbed again.

"Rach, you know that Finn wants you to move on, and no I don't think that you're cheating on Finn, Sam loves you." he hugs her.

"I know Kurt but it's still hard for me. You know Sam has helped me a lot dealing with the grief that I still have but I am slowly getting there, how are you dealing with things?"

"Well with Blaine's help, I am able to move on, and him moving to New York, but I know it might be hard on me at Blaine and my wedding, he was going to be our best man. I think that Blaine is going to ask Sam." Kurt smiled at her.

Just then it was announced that they would be landing in about fifteen minutes. So they returned their trays and seats to the upright positions.

"Just remember that I am spending the next few days with Blaine, I am glad that his dad has changed his mind about Blaine, ever since Dave ended up in hospital because his team mates found out he was gay, and he feared the same would happen to Blaine. Blaine and his dad have become closer." Kurt grinned as he and Rachel headed through the arrival gate and saw Blaine, Burt, and Sam waiting for the two friends. Burt hugged Kurt; Rach ran into Sam's waiting arms.

"Welcome home kido, so what are your plans for the next few days?" Burt asked.

"Well dad, Rach and I are going to be helping the glee kids with their singing, then on Thursday we leave for L.A. then we will be back for their grad." Kurt put his arm around Blaine.

"Hey how about I take you guys to lunch at breadsticks then Blaine can drop me off at the tire shop, before heading to Blaine's or how about you spend the night at our house then you can visit with Carole, and in the morning you can head to Blaine's in east lima." Burt looked hopeful.

"What do you think babe? You can call your dad later to let him know. I would really like to see Carole"

"Ok babe, sounds good." Blaine phones his parents, and tells them that they would see him and Kurt after school the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was good, filled with laughter and stories. Sam paid for his and Rachel's lunches, then took her home to see her dads'.

Sam and Rachel were greeted by her dads'. They had invited him to stay for dinner, he agreed, he called his mom to let her know that he would not be home for dinner.

Sam and Rachel curled up on the couch after dinner, and watched movies.

'So how have you been lately, I know the last time we talked you were starting to feel better about what happened to Finn?' Sam asked her.

"Well, kind of had a small set back on the plane earlier but Kurt helped me talk it out. I had, had a dream about Finn; he was telling me that I was cheating on him. But Kurt told me that I was not, and right now I know that you are the one that I want to be with you." She shed a tear, he wiped it away; cupped his hand around her cheek, the kissed her gently.

A short time later, Sam said that it was getting late and he should be going home. He kissed her goodnight and told her that he would pick her up in the morning to take her to school with him.

After he left her, Rachel got changed into her P.J's then went down stairs to the tea that her dads' had made for her. It did not take long for her to fall asleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hummel's house.

Blaine had dropped of Burt at work then headed back to Kurt's childhood home where Carole had the coffee and Kurt's fave cookies waiting them.

After dinner when all of the dishes were done the boys, went up to Kurt's old room where, they had a shower in which, the boys got their mac on. Blaine dried them off and carried Kurt to his bed and cuddled him, being big spoon, they would have a busy day tomorrow.


	4. one long week

One, long week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Kurt both knew that it was going to be a long week; Mr. Shue had asked them to work the glee club. Rachel was to help the girls on their vocals while Kurt helped with the costumes and fittings. The costumes were black and red; the girls were going to be in shimmery black dresses with red shoulder wraps and the guys were going to wear black pants and red button down shirts.

On Monday, Rachel took Marley to the now empty history class so she could help her with her song, 'cannonball', by Lea Michael. It was a song that had gotten her through a lot of the pain and the grief that she had when Finn passed away. That and Sam helped her too, as she listened to the young girl sing her mind was filled with pictures of Finn.

When the girl finished the song, Rachel could no longer hold back the tears. She was snapped back to reality when Marley asked her if she was ok and how she did.

"You did great, you killed that song, and I would be surprised if you guys don't win. Let's get back to the group and work on the other songs." Rachel led her to the music room.

Kurt had been working with the girls on their dancing and singing. Once Kurt was happy with the way they had gotten the dancing and singing done to perfection, they went back to the music room, where they would work on the dance number while, Blaine sang his solo.

By the time school ended that day Kurt's legs just throbbed, Blaine was going to take him back to his dads place, and get him into a hot bath to ease his aching muscles. Blaine had temporally been staying with the Hummel's, as it was closer to the school then his house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As for Rachel and Sam, well he had noticed that she had been crying, and asked if she would go to the lima bean with him ; she agreed to go, the car ride was silent, she just stared out the window. When they reached the coffee shop, Sam and Rachel stepped inside; Sam ordered, Rachel found a seat by the window. He noticed how sad she looked, tears formed in her saddened eyes. He walked over to her, placed the coffees on the table then wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"Shhh… shhh… I am here…" he kissed her forehead.

"Why are you so sad, sweetie? Is it because of Finn?" he asked her.

"When Marley sang her song that she is singing for nationals it reminded me of Finn, pictures of him flooded my mind. She nailed the song, I think it was Finn singing the song to me but using her voice, it was his way of telling me that it's ok to move on with my life. And it's ok to fall in love again. I know it may sound crazy but that's what I feel in my heart." she took a sip of her coffee. Sam reached out and placed her hand in his; he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Finn was one of my best friends, and you may not know this but I promised him that I would always have your back and I plan on making good on that promise."

They talked for a while, and then took her home, her dad's noticed that she seemed happier then she had been since Finn's death. They knew that Rach liked Sam, and he liked her. Just maybe they would find true happiness with each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hummel's house.

Kurt and Blaine had just finished the last of their packing that they had to do, when Blaine came up behind Kurt; turned him around and kissed him deeply. Then the clothes started to come off, lying naked on the bed, kissing, rutting their hard cocks together, Blaine gave Kurt a bottle of lube and a condom; he took the lube, slicked up his fingers and slowly started to enter Blaine, one finger at time, when Kurt was sure that Blaine was open enough, he rolled on the condom, slicked up his cock and slowly entered Blaine, Kurt moved slow at first then they fell into a faster pace.

"Ahh… Kurt… so… good… don't… stop…"

"Blaine… you're so… tight…. I going to… cum…" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's dick, pumped him in time with thrusts. Kurt could feel Blaine tighten around his dick, as Blaine came; Kurt came a few seconds later. They got up and had a shower after they came down off their love making high.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The morning, was hectic the boys woke up early; Sam, Blaine and Kurt were waiting for Rach to show up because Burt was going to take them to the airport. She got there just in time; they were meeting the group there.

The flight was long; Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's chest, Rachel and done the same with Sam. Sam and Blaine had talked about what Rachel had come to the realization that she was finally ready to let go of Finn.

When they finally got to the hotel, and their rooms, Kurt had booked a room for Blaine and him to share, the only reason Mr. Shue aloud it was that they were going to be married. Rachel and Marely were paired together.

After dinner they had a practice that went very good. Tomorrow they would have a full day of singing, and hopefully would end up with them going to the semi- finals then finals.


	5. natonials

Disclaimer; I don't own glee

Nationals

Friday came and went in a blur; in the morning they all met for a bite to eat before rehearsing, then had lunch. Everyone was waiting to be called to the stage, when they were finally called, the group took their places; the performance went off without a hitch they were only to sing one song so they chose to sing, ' I Can't Go For That' song by Hall and Oats. They got a standing ovation, they waited for the results; one by one the other competitor's took the stages.

It was around five that the results were finally revealed. They were in the top five, along with the; Throat Explosion, the unitards, Trouble Tudes and the Bari-tunes. The groups would perform their three songs, for the title of, two time national champions.

Mr. Shue and the other chaperons decided that the kids could have some well-deserved free time. Blaine had planned a nice romantic dinner, and a night of staying in and cuddling in bed. Sam on the other hand asked Rach if she would like to go for a nice long walk in a nearby park then a nice dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The walk was amazing; Sam stopped at a small duck pond, took Rachel in his arms, and kissed her that was gentle and tender. She placed her hands around his neck then started to kiss him back. They headed to the small café, Sam led Rach inside. Inside they found that there were lite candles on the tables and soft music playing. Sam ordered them dinner; Sam had the steak and potatoes. Rachel had Ratatouille, and a glass of white house wine.

The night had been perfect in every ways, the food, the walk and the sites to see. Sam walked her to her room, and kissed her goodnight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine

Kurt and Blaine had picked up some Chinese take-out on the way back to their hotel, after they ate; Kurt led Blaine to the bathroom sheading their clothes as they went, he turned on the shower and waited till it heated up, got in the pulled Blaine into the stream of water. They stood there just letting the water pour over them, when they were done, Kurt dry him and Blaine off, picked up Blaine and carried him to the bed.

Kurt, massaged aching back and legs, and then asked him to turn onto his back; he did as Kurt asked him to. His soon to be husband, massaged his chest; slowing working down his sore body, that's when Kurt heard a soft snore coming from Blaine, he then pulled up the blanket around them curled up around Blaine being big spoon, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one busy day, but at least they were the last to perform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday

(Kurt and Blaine)

They woke up, in each other's arms; it was about 7:00 in the morning, Blaine and Kurt showered and headed down to the coffee shop that was in the hotel. They would meet up with the glee gang at 9 to have breakfast. (Mr. Shue said that the school was buying.)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When they met up there was a tour bus waiting to take them to Denny's for their meal. After they took tour of Los Angeles, they went past a few off the movie lots. By the time they got back to the hotel, they just had enough time to change and get ready for their final performance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One by one the glee clubs took to the stage; finally it was their turn to give it their all. Rach and Kurt were allowed to watch from the side of the stage. Rachel gave Sam a good luck kiss and Kurt gave one to Blaine, just before they took their places.

The songs were sung perfectly, now they were waiting to hear who won.

"And in first place are Lima, Ohio's, new directions." The announcer said.

Blaine ran into Kurt's waiting arms, Sam hugged Rachel. There was a dinner after wards, for the top five groups, they had a choice of beef, chicken or vegetarian.

It was getting late, when the bus came to take them back to their hotel, exhausted they all gladly went to their rooms. Kurt and Blaine stripped down to just their boxers, they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Rachel and Marely had settled into their beds, but had not fallen asleep yet. They laid there talking.

"Rachel, I noticed that you and Sam are getting closer to each other. I think that Finn would want you to be happy." Marley stated.

"I think you are right, Marley. And yes Sam and I are closer than we have been; he has helped me a lot the past few months." Rachel looked at her phone; there was a text message from the director of the play she was in.

To; Rachel

Fr. Rupert Campion;

Rachel, I know that you are busy with your old glee club but, I need you to call me when you get back to Lima. Don't worry it's nothing bad.

Rachel put her phone down; looked over to Marely, only to find her sound asleep. She grabbed her water bottle placed it on the night stand, turned out the light, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning

It was about 9 and the plane back to Lima, would be boarding about around 10: 30 am, they had to leave now, to make it to through the security and to the gate.

They made it with a half hour to spare, Rachel could not help but to wander as to what Robert wanted to talk to her about.

They got on the plane and found their seats; it was not long before they took off. The flight was spent chatting about the weekend; in no time at all they were landing. Carole had come to pick the boys up, Rachel's dads' picked her and Sam up.

When Rachel got back, to her house she called Robert.

"Hi Robert you wanted to talk to me."

"I just wanted to let you know that we found an under- study, her name is Santana Lopez. She says you are her roommate."

"How, could you, she will try and take my part! I can't believe this I will be back in two days at the earliest." She bid him good bye.

She called Kurt, and he told her to calm down, and then tried to reason with her that Santana would not take her part, but she would not have anything to do with what he said, then told him to choose between the two. He told that he would chose, Rachel told him that he was now longer her best gay and that she was moving out when she got back to New York.

She hung up on him and took comfort in Sam's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/n; there will be two more chapters in this story, as I will be posting my sequel to 'first time' details forth coming. Please review,


	6. three days

Disclaimer; don't own glee.

Warning some smut; this chap is mostly Kurt and Blaine near the end

Three days

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday; afternoon

It was two days before graduation; it was a rare site to see Rach without Sam close by her, Blaine and Kurt were the same way. Kurt and Blaine asked Sam and Rach to meet them for coffee. They agreed, (well Sam agreed.) Kurt wanted to tell her that he just could not chose because, they were both his friends, he felt bad but truth be told what could he do?

They all sat by the window, Kurt, was the first one to speak.

"Rachel, I am truly sorry but I will not choose, and I feel bad that you feel the need to move out, but I will not kick tana out of the loft just because you are jealous of her. I just how you will come to your scenes soon, tana was there for you when you needed her, when you found out about Brody. Just think about it." He said calmly.

"Dude, how could you say that to Rach? You know what… just forget it, and Blaine how could you just sit there and let Kurt talk to her that way, I don't think I want to be your best man anymore. Come on Rach we're leaving." They got up to leave.

"Don't worry Kurt, I will be all out but for you and Blaine come to new York, Sam and I have been looking for a place and we have found on, so Shelby went to get it set up for us. Oh by the way you two are no longer my best gays'." She stormed out in true Rachel berry style, Sam followed her.

(Blaine and Kurt)

Both men were stunned, Kurt had tears in his eyes; Blaine pulled him in to his arms and kissed his forehead. Blaine drove him and Kurt back to the Anderson house, they would have the house to themselves tonight, and Blaine's parents had to work the night shift at the hospital. Blaine could see how Rachel had upset his fiancé; he would do anything for him, Blaine just got an idea as to how he was going to make him feel better, it included; dinner, a hot bath, and making out while watching 'Harry Potter'.

Blaine had made a nice green salad and pasta. Kurt still looked sad, how could he not be, Rachel had become his friend in their sophomore year. They had been there for each other when they had a bad day.

"Blaine, why can't Rach just see my point of view? I mean, ya we have had fights before but never has he asked me to take sides not even when Cedes got made because Rach would all ways get the solos." A tear ran down his face.

Blaine said nothing; he picked Kurt up in his arms and took him to the bathroom and placed him on the counter. He took off both his and Kurt's shirts. Blaine walked over to the tub and filled it; went back over to Kurt, gently lifted him to the floor, then stripped them both, with that done he helped Kurt into the tub and then got in behind Kurt. Kurt leaned back on Blaine's chest, Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head they stay like that for a bit, then they get out ;dry off Blaine once again carries Kurt to his bed.

Blaine lays Kurt down, slowly rubs Kurt's chest, and peppers small kisses down his body, he then took Kurt's hard dick in his mouth and began to lick and suck. Oh the sounds that were coming from Kurt… they were just so sin full, he could feel that neither Kurt nor him were going to last any longer. Kurt came shooting his load down his throat. Kurt returned the favor to Blaine. At least they could sleep in as Blaine did not have to be at the school till one, it was the last glee class before grad on Wednesday. What Kurt did not know was that Blaine had a, surprize in the works, for Kurt the only ones that know were Kurt and his families'.

The two men cuddled into a restful slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(SAM AND RACHEL)

Sam and Rachel both agreed that they would leave for New York right after the grad ceremony.

She could no longer be friends with Kurt when he was still friends with Tana. Sam had tried to reason with her, but after Blaine let Kurt talk to her that way, he had to side with Rachel there was no doubt in is mind, the friendship he had had with them both was now all but lost to him, but at least he still had Rachel.

Rachel fell asleep in Sam's arms that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday

Kurt' had driven; Blaine to the school and dropped him off, and told him to text when they were done. Then he headed to the mall to meet up with Britt, she was back in town for a visit. He had always had a soft spot for her; she was there for him when no one else was.

"Hi Kurt how's my favorite unicorn? I heard that you and dolphin are getting married, when's the big day? Can I come?" she smiled.

"Yes we are, but I don't know when, and yes you can come I what you to be my maid of honor, it was supposed to be Rach but she said that she was no longer friends and would not be going and neither is Sam. So Blaine asked Wes and he said he would be his best man." He looked sad.

"Hey Kurt don't be sad, Tina told me what happened and I just want to thank you for standing up for my tana. We may not be together anymore but we are still friends. You know what Rach is like, she is so a diva, she is used to getting what she wants." Just then Kurt's cell buzzed, he took it out and read the text he got from Blaine.

To Kurt: hey babe we just got done, Sam would not take to me, but on the up side I have a, surprize for you tomorrow.

TO Blaine: ok I will pick you up, I have Britt with me so we will take her home, then we can go back to your house.

To Kurt; oh I thought that we could stay at your place tonight seems how it's closer to the school.

To Blaine; ok we can do that, dad and Carole would love to see you. See you in 5

Kurt put down his phone and drove to the school; picked Blaine up then dropped Britt off at her house.

Later that evening, Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch; Blaine took this time as the perfect moment to text Wes.

To Wes; Kurt's asleep; how's, the preparation going for operation, marry Kurt going?

To Blaine; they are going great here, don't worry everything is a go.

To Wes; how are we going to get Kurt here to Dalton without him finding out his surprize?

To Blaine; easy tell him we are having a warbler get together or wait a sec, ok Burt just said that he would get him here, you will tell him that Jeff needed talk to him about his collage choices. Then come here.

To Wes; good thinking, oh thank everyone for me ok, oh I have to go Kurt is waking up, see you tomorrow.

Blaine put his phone down, Kurt walked in to the kitchen were Blaine was.

" hey who were you texting, oh it was just Wes he is in town, he is moving back here I think any way he asked if I would help Jeff look over his collage choses tomorrow. I said yes, I hope you don't mind, I won't be long. It will maybe take about an hour to two hours. I am meeting him at Dalton."

"Oh ok, he is a good friend to you. Maybe I can go shopping with Carole." Kurt looks sad.

"Babe, I will know it's hard to be a part for very long but I think Jeff just needs to talk. But tell you what tomorrow night you are mine, I have gotten a room at the Wingate hotel down town, I booked it for the rest of the week."

"That's sounds great, I can't wait. Now let's get some sleep." Kurt led him to his room.


	7. graduation ady

A/N: for those of you that wondered why Racheal is portrayed as a bad guy in is fic; simply put she is always the good guy on the show and that's just how this fic turned out.

Disclaimer; I don't own glee,

Graduation Day

Kurt and Blaine

Graduation day was finally here and all of the seniors' were getting ready, Blaine had gone to Kurt's the night before, Kurt had picked out Blaine's outfit that he would wear under his gown. Blaine was wearing his yellow skinny jeans and his white with yellow trimmed tight polo shirt. Kurt wore a lavender button down shirt and light green camouflage skinny jeans.

"Blaine you look hot in those jeans, but I know that I will have to wait till tonight to rip off all of your clothes, after we have dinner with your mom and cooper. It's too bad that your dad could not make it for your grad."

"I know, and I want you to know that you can rip off my clothes anytime, babe but you are right it will have to wait till later, as for my dad well let's just say that it's his loss not mine. I think we should go don't you." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"To right you are, let's go."

Xxxxx

Sam and Rachel

Sam had just gotten dressed; he was wearing a nice grey suit with a light blue button down shirt. Rachel was wearing a grey skirt and a white, short slaved sweater with a lacy collar.

"Sam you look very handsome in that suit, I just don't know why Kurt is taking picking Santana over me. I mean I have been his friend longer than her, I wish he see that she is only trying to take my part from me."

"Rach did Kurt ever say that he took her side? Stop and think for a minute; you got almost of the solos, the leads in the plays, and to top it all off you got in to nyada even when you chocked. You have had things just handed to you, can you honestly say you deserved to get in, when Kurt sang his song perfect and did not get in the first time. How would you feel if you were in his shoes, and as for Santana well she has not had an easy life either? And when her grandma told her that she never wanted to see her again it was devastating to her so when she finally gets a part even if it is just your under study all you do is get mad at her… well you know what the world does not revolve around you. I Love you but this has to stop."

" I sorry Sam I really am, but you know that I when I know what I want I go for it and I will not let anything get in my way, they should know that by now."

"They do know that, but I think that maybe for once in your life you should maybe think of others instead of yourself. And I am not the one you should be saying sorry to."

"Your right Sam, I should have thought of them and their feeling. I will take to Kurt and Tana when I see them I just hope that they will forgive me."

"Come on we have to go or we will be late."

Xxxxx

At the school

Kurt sat with Cooper and Blaine's mom, just talking about what the upcoming year will bring for the two of them. They hadn't talked about setting a date for the wedding as they were enjoying just being engaged. That's when Rach had come over to Kurt and asked if he would talk with her and he agreed.

"Kurt I just wanted to say that I am so sorry, and should have never asked you to take sides like that. I will talk to Tana when Sam and I get to New York tonight. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I believe you're sorry but after all of the things you said to me and Santana I can't forgive you yet but maybe someday I can but not now."

"Ladies and gents please take your seats so we can get this grad under way." They heard Sue say over the p.a.

One by one their names were called Kurt had a tear fall when Blaine was called to the stage. Rachel cat-called Sam as he came up on the stage.

Once the graduating class was seated with their diplomas'; Kurt got up on stage and sang 'I'll remember'. Halfway through the song the rest of the old glee kids came on stage started to sing back up for him.

Then Blaine walked over to him and started to sing with him. After the song was done everyone threw their caps in the air. That was it they were all going their separate ways, Blaine was going to be moving in with Kurt and Tana; Sam was going to be with Rachel. As for the rest of them well artie was headed to NY too. Tina got in to Brown.

Rachel and Sam left to get their flight to NY; Blaine and Kurt were having dinner with his mom and Cooper.

At the Andersons'

"Mom, I just wish that dad would have been here, I know that he still is having a hard time accepting my being gay and engaged to Kurt" he sobbed.

Kurt pulled him into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"B, you know how dad is but sooner or later he'll come around you'll see. He is trying you know he really is. Just give him time." Coop smiled.

"Now let's have dinner then some cake it's too bad that you have to leave I a few days so let's make the most of it ok." Mrs. Anderson winked. Blaine was going to be taking some classes over the summer to get him caught up to were Kurt is, so this time around he could graduate at the same time as Kurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N; if there are any pairings who you would like to see me write about message me or put it as a review. Also there is only one chapter to this fic to go.


	8. New York

A/N; first part of chap is Sam/ Rachel then goes to Klaine. Talks of suicide

New York

Sam and Rach had gone back to New York shortly after Sam's grad; they were now enjoying the new apartment. It had; two large bedrooms, one having an en suite, there was a main bath that was done in light blue with white trim, the living room was large, the walls where ivory.

Sam told her that she could have the room with the bathroom, in which she gladly took. When Sam walked into his room, he saw that there was a double bed with a forest green quilt on it, a dresser that was made of dark wood. The walls were off- white, beside the bed, two nightstands.

At least he had a week before he started his modeling job. His parents were going to be sending his clothes and some of his things from his room back home.

Rach was talking to Shelby, thanking her for all of the help, which she had given by setting up the new apartment. Sam even got on the phone and thanked her too, Rach had told her about being with Sam, and that she was trying to work things out with Santana, and Kurt.

Sam walked into the kitchen, where Rach was making some tea, he placed a small kiss to her cheek, and she turned around and kissed him back. Their relationship had grown into a budding romance. Just as he was grab two mugs for their tea, the doorman rang up and told them that the movers with Sam's stuff was there and that he would send them up.

In no time at all Sam and Rachel had gotten all of his boxes unpacked. Things were finally looking up, now if only she could get tana to forgive her.

But Rachel knows that it would take time, 'I am going to somehow make it up to her and get my friend back.' She thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine

It was Friday; they were renting a moving van to move their stuff back to New York. Blaine, with the help of the guys and Kurt; had packed his things in boxes the night before. And they were now loading the van up then they would head to Kurt's place to load a few things of Kurt's.

At least the afternoon was sunny and warm, hardly a cloud in the sky. There was going to be a small family get to gather for the boys, later that night as the boys were leaving early the next day, it would take them about 12 hours to get there, and that's including rest stops and eating.

With the van loaded up, Kurt went back inside to help Carole with supper. She had made; a roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes and carrots. Kurt made strawberry shortcake with all the trimmings; it had always been a crowd pleaser.

Blaine's parents showed up about a half hour before supper was ready. They were happy to see how happy their son really was to have found someone like Kurt, ya, sure his dad was still coming to terms with him being gay but at least he was trying.

Xxxxx

Kurt walked into the living room, he saw Blaine being hugged by his dad, and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey, supper is on the table, and is getting cold." Kurt spoke up.

When Kurt started to get up to get the cake, Blaine's dad got up and made a speech.

"Kurt, can you wait a minute, I have something I want to say. Blaine, Kurt now I know I may not have been as accepting of you guys but it was with good reason; you see I have seen how cruel the world can be. I had a dear friend all through school and when we were in high school he first came out to me, and then when he fell in love, he came out at school, all hell broke loose, he was bullied all the time but not just him, the jocks would go after anyone who would defend the two of them, I was one of a hand full of his friends that stood up for them.

Where were the teachers you may ask, well they all turned a blind eye to the whole thing, the more we tried to get them to do anything the more they just dismissed it as boys being boys. It got so bad that he had to change his number then on day when he could no longer take it anymore, he overdosed on some pills that where in the bathroom. His parents fond him on the couch; so when Blaine came out to us and went to that dance at his old-school, l had flashbacks of my friend, Blaine when you were in the hospital, it scared me. And I never wanted to see you get hurt like my friend Blaine but a lot has changed since then, I would just like to I am truly sorry."

"Dad, I am sorry you had to go through so much. I forgive you." Blaine gave his dad a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning came early for the boys; Carole and Burt got up early as well, and made the two boys their favorites.

After they ate and said their goodbyes Kurt and Blaine were off to the big apple, to start their lives together.

When they got to New York and unloaded the van, both of them got into bed, and drifted into a deep slumber.


	9. life is not all rainbows and puppies

Life is not all rainbows and puppies

A/N; this chapter is mostly Klaine. Talks of Kurt's attack, light smut. I don't own glee.

It had been a few weeks since Kurt's attack, in that semi dark alley; he tried to help someone who was being beat up. But he had become the victim and ended up in hospital for a few days. Thank goodness Blaine was in must of Kurt's classes, at least he was there to help him with his gym bag. Kurt was grateful for having Blaine there.

Things with Rachel were getting better, she had made the decision that she would quit school and focus on her Broadway show. Of course the boys thought that it was the wrong one, but it was for her to that decision and no one could do that for her.

Today was a big day for Kurt; you see he had his mid-winter cretic. Madam T, had given him a week extension for his song, he had chosen 'I am still here.'

After he sang the room was filled with thunderous applause. Then it was Blaine's turn he sang 'not as long I'm around' he had sang it to Kurt when he was in the hospital, as he sang he shed a single tear thing of Kurt. When he finished the song, Kurt got out of his seat and hugged Blaine.

Burt was even there, and joined the hug. Madame T stood up and spoke.

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson you will both receive a b+ for this class, congratulations to you both. Class you may leave now." She said as she left.

'great job boys, hey let's all go out and celebrate or we could just order in." Burt asked.

"Sure lets order in, how about we all meet at the loft, around say 5:30? That gives Blaine and I time to shower before you guys get there." The group heads their separate ways, only to meet for super at Kurt and Blaine's loft.

Burt went with Kurt and Blaine back to their place, Burt had something that he wanted to tell Kurt and Blaine, but with everyone coming over later he will wait till later to tell him.

When Blaine and Kurt got back to their place, Blaine filled the tub up, went to Kurt took his hand in his and led him to the tub; undressed him then himself, got in the tub first. Kurt got in and sat, leaning back on Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. The started to make out; things started to get very heated, Kurt turned to face Blaine, and placed kisses on his chest. 'Kurt I don't think that were have time to do any more then and hand or blow job." Blaine whispered, as he reached for Kurt now hard length and Kurt reached for Blaine's, within just mere minutes they were both coming. They cleaned up, got dressed then headed to the living room, when there was a knock on the door. It was Burt, Rachel, Sam, and Artie and cedes.

Sam had got Chinese food, from the little place that Kurt and Blaine loved so much. They all sat around eating and talking about how amazing the boys had sang. Cedes had just moved to NY to record a new album, seems how her other deal fell through. She had rented a place a few blocks way; it had two spacious bedrooms, a large kitchen and living room.

As the night wore on Kurt and Blaine's friends left, it was just down to Burt.

"Boys need to tell you something, Carole and I are going to be moving to Washington D.C. permanently. We love it there, but we have made the decision to sell the house in Lima. Kurt I know that you love the house but I know that, you will never move back. But Carole and I have a large house in D.C now so you guys are more than welcome to visit there. Please don't be mad with us." Burt looked worried.

"Dad, I am not mad at you, you are the best. I know it is hard for Carole to go back to the house, expecting Finn to walk through the door, I know how you feel. Blaine and I miss Finn too." A stray tear ran down Kurt's cheek.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, and hugged him. Burt made them some tea, and handed a cup to Kurt. It was late, so Kurt told his dad that he could stay the night in the spare room. Burt was going to be leaving in a few days, he was going to meet Carole in Lima, and they are meeting up with Tina's mom, she is one of the top real estate agents in Lima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine were resting in bed just cuddling and talking.

"Blaine, have you thought of setting a date for our wedding yet, I know we said that we wanted to wait for a bit, after what happen to me, I don't want to waste more time then I have to not, being husbands. I think we should get married in January it is the month that my mom was born in. and I would like to honor her." Kurt asked.

"I think that's a great idea, Kurt. What day was she born on? Maybe we can have it on her birthday?" he asked.

"Her birthday was on the 7th of January. I would very much to have it on her birthday; it would mean a lot to me. We will tell my dad in the morning, but now it's time to sleep. Goodnight my love." Kurt was out like a light.


End file.
